This Means War!
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Four years after graduating Ouran Academy, the Ohtori family is in full control of Japan, causing a war. After learning his old friend's families are in great danger he offers to keep them as servants and slaves in order to protect them from danger!
1. Prologue

It has been exactly four years since Kyoya Ohtori graduated from Ouran Academy and since then he hadn't spoken or seen any of his friends from the host club. Now he was twenty one, he would be twenty two in a few months time. Since his time out of school a war had broken out. Kyoya's father wanted to run Japan his way and once the Ohtori family had become richer than all others combined, he was able to grant his wish. Fuyumi greatly disagreed with her father and so she and her husband travelled to England for safety, no-one stopped her because they believed she was more of a liability rather than an asset during this war. Yuuichi and Akito had been thrilled with their father's actions and so they quickly became head of the armies and gave them orders. Kyoya- however, did not fully agree with what was going on but his father had gotten inside his head and almost made Kyoya believe this was wonderful for their family. Kyoya still did not fully believe in it.

"Now listen, sons," Mr. Ohtori began as he spoke to his three sons all sat at the table. "We have managed to over throw all the other families trying to fight against us. Now we must work out what to do with them."

"Which families are they, father?" Asked Yuuichi as he leaned forward and grabbed a pen and paper, getting ready to write down the family names.

"Ones that, previously, were friends of ours," He started, at this Kyoya looked up at his father, suspicious. "The families are: The Hitachiin's, the morinozuka's, the Haninozuka's and the Suoh's." Kyoya let out a low gasp. Despite the fact that he hadn't had communication with his friends for years was one thing but to have his family ruin theirs... He could not let this happen; he had to protect his friends.

"Father," Said Kyoya, rising from his seat. The other occupants of the room stopped and raised an eyebrow at the youngest Ohtori boy. "Those are my friend's families; I cannot allow them to be harmed." His older brothers were snickering at their little brother's expense and Yuuichi just continued to scribble the family names on the paper. Kyoya's father, however, rose to his feet also and stared his son in the eye.

"Well what do you propose we do, Kyoya?" He asked in a quiet yet challenging tone, hoping to intimidate his son. "These families have offended us by rebelling, action must be taken." Kyoya thought on his feet, he was quite capable of negotiating with his father.

"Yes, sir," He started. "They must understand who is in charge. Which is why I propose you allow them to work for us as our servants, fighters and slaves. Teach them some discipline." He stared, determined, at his father- who was having a growing smirk playing on his lips.

"Very well, are you prepared to take full responsibility for these families if they come to work for us as slaves?" Kyoya nodded, ignoring his brothers annoyed glares. "And you shall punish them properly without holding back if they do you wrong?" Again another nod, his father's eyes bore deep into him and eventually nodded.

"Very well," His father said. "You and the secret forces will personally discover these families and bring them here, where they shall work and earn their keep as our slaves. As of security reasons they have all been on lock down in their homes, that is where you shall find them. Go son, before I change my mind."

Kyoya nodded and grabbed the list of families from his brother, if he had a list he could check the names off when he had seized the ones he needed to find. He ran to his room and ignored the maids as they stopped to question him, most of them cowered away and out of sight, the family had become feared by all in the country and so were respected purely out of fear.

As he reached his room he slammed the door shut and grabbed his laptop, hurriedly he looked at the first family name on the list. Hitachiin. He frowned as he remembered the fun loving twins Hikaru and Kaoru, he remembered their cheery goodbye and good luck they had called to him on the last day of his school day. He hated to think of what they thought of himself and his family now; he hoped they weren't hurt or worse because of the war.

When his laptop was fully turned on he typed into the search bar: The Hitachiin family. He adjusted the search so that the most recent articles came up first; he clicked on the first option and saw a picture of a happy family. Two twins, identical in every way except for the hair. He remembered how the twins had argued over Haruhi and Hikaru had permanently dyed his hair a dark ash so as to be different from his brother and despite the twins making up Hikaru continued to keep his hair dark.

He saw both the mother and father of the Hitachiin's but something else caught his eye. There was a small two year old girl in Kaoru's arms and she was looking up and laughing at Hikaru, who smiled back down at her. Kyoya had no idea who this child was so he read the caption. It read: The Hitachiin family: Mr and Mrs Hitachiin with twenty years old twin sons, Hikaru and Kaoru and little sister- two years old- Ageha Hitachiin.

Kyoya froze at this, he had no idea that Hikaru and Kaoru had gained a younger sister since he had last seen them. Immediately he became guiltier when he thought of that little girl being trapped in her home because of a war. He sucked this emotion up and pushed his glasses higher upon his nose. He read a recent article about the family's movements and sat in silence as he read it.

HITACHIIN FAMILY UNDER HOUSE ARREST!

Special orders from the Ohtori family are that the Hitachiin's must remain under house arrest to await their fate for rebelling in the war. Their mother, who had been gravely ill, had sadly passed away after three days trapped in her home with no access to a hospital or medicine that could save her. Her body was removed from the home and so the remaining inhabitants, twenty years old Hikaru and Kaoru, two years old Ageha and their father remain in their home grieving the loss of their deceased mother and wife.

It has proved impossible to gain an interview with any of them but it's clear they are forced to remain inside. Hikaru and Kaoru take full responsibility in looking after their younger sister while the father tries his best to keep hope alive for his children. Further information when it becomes available.

The guilt washed over Kyoya in waves, not only was their younger sister trapped in her home at such a young age but their mother had been ill and had been denied the right to medical assistance. He thought again of what Hikaru and Kaoru would think about him and his family right now. He could not permit himself to think about that right now, his emotions may hold him back.

He shoved the list into his black blazer and ran outside, ignoring the screams and bangs from the war and jumped down into the tunnel under the house, he followed the tunnel and arrived at the base in which Kyoya now lived when dealing with the war. He slammed his fist onto the button for the secret police and ordered them to take him to Hitachiin manor quickly and without question. Hesitating slightly they all nodded and set off on foot, marching in front and behind of the limo in which Kyoya was riding.


	2. The Hitachiin Family

**AN: Ani-chan = Older brother**

**Imouto = younger sister**

The Hitachiin's were prisoners inside their own mansion and they felt like trapped rats. Their mother had passed away weeks ago and the twins were still finding it hard to cope and to look after their little sister without losing their cool. Their father continued to make the meals and do the chores seen as the maids had left when the family had started to rebel.

"How's she doing?" Asked Hikaru as he peered into the bedroom, Kaoru- who was looking after Ageha- looked up and forced a smile.

"She's not stopped asking about mum yet." He said sadly as his brother entered the room and scooped his sister into his arms, playing with her hair as she sniffled and looked up at him.

"Hey, kiddo," Hikaru forced a smile at her. They were all so very tired, they couldn't sleep after the shock with their mother and so they had hardly any energy. Hikaru was so tired that he had to sit down on a chair beside the door and cradle his sister. "How you holding up?"

"Where's mummy?" She whispered, her voice wavering slightly as she looked up at her older brother and let the tears fall from her eyes. The twin's eyes connected and Kaoru sighed as if almost saying "I told you." Hikaru frowned a little and played with a strand of Ageha's light brown hair.

"She-erm," He choked on a sob threatening to escape him. He couldn't tell her the truth; he couldn't even believe himself that their mother had passed away. "She had to go away for a while." He finished sadly, deciding that for now it was the best thing to tell her.

"Will we see her again, Ani-chan?" Hikaru looked at her for a moment, unsure of what he could tell her, he just continued to stare. He forced himself not to cry softly in front of her, he didn't want to worry Ageha more than she was now.

"We don't know, Imouto." Kaoru whispered from where he was sat, eventually their father walked into the room and stopped when he saw Hikaru comforting Ageha. Hikaru looked up but couldn't force his smile anymore.

"Perhaps," Mr Hitachiin began. "I should give her some food and then put her to bed." He said and took his daughter away from his eldest son and- before nodding to the twins- left the room without another word. The twins listened as their father whispered words of reassurance to her before the voices faded away entirely.

"What're we going to do?" Hikaru groaned as he took a fist full of his own hair in frustration. "We should've known it was useless to stand up to the Ohtori family!" The twins had taken it into their own hands to protect their family- or little what's left of it. While they themselves hadn't been the ones in the family to rebel first they were the ones who actually fought back against the Ohtori's and this is where it led them.

At least they had done one good thing. When things started to get worse the twins had paid and done all the paperwork for Haruhi and her father to get passports and move to England to keep safe, they asked their father for some English pound notes and gave Haruhi and her father at least one thousand pounds to buy a home and get into a good job. No-one had bothered to search for Haruhi because she never seemed to stand up to the Ohtori family so she did not pose as a threat.

"Y'know," Said Kaoru as he sat on a couch and leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling as though deep in thought. "I really thought Kyoya-Senpai would help us, you know stop all this madness before it got too out of hand." The twins had always foolishly hung onto the idea of Kyoya busting down their door and apologising before ordering the war to cease. Though, now they question whether or not Kyoya really was their friend.

"Yeah well clearly he's not," Hikaru spat bitterly. "Think; he's never really helped us before!"

"That's not true, Hikaru," Kaoru objected, sitting up straight and glaring at his brother who was glaring back. "When you and I had that fight over Haruhi he was there for me!" Hikaru waved his hand, dismissing the idea almost immediately.

"Kaoru, if he was our friend then he'd be here now, wouldn't he?" Hikaru said in a deadpan tone as he walked to the window and looked out. There were still police from the Ohtori family's army stood outside, loaded heavily with weapons. "I wish they'd just hurry up and tell us our punishment already; I can't handle being a prisoner inside my own home!"

"I know," Kaoru mumbled as he lay fully across the couch, completely exhausted. "But we'll just have to wait, I'm not bothered what we have to do but if they touch Ageha I'll kill 'em."

"Kaoru," Sighed Hikaru. "You can't kill over three thousand army members, it's impossible. I thought I was the irrational one." At the last remark Kaoru gave the first genuine smile he had given in a long time and closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly there was a loud noise and rapidly moving feet, fearing the worst the twins jumped up from where they were and worriedly glanced at the door. "Dad?" Hikaru yelled and when no response came the twins sprinted out of the room and towards the main part of the building where the stairs were. Their door was heavily locked but someone was trying to get in. Mr Hitachiin and Ageha were stood beside them, little Ageha was cowering in her father's arms.

"You two," Their father barked upon seeing their arrival. "Take your sister and get somewhere safe!" He said, not knowing who it could possibly be at the door. Kaoru took his little sister and hugged her close but refused to move.

"No, dad, not without you!" Hikaru yelled over the noise of the bangs. "We'll get caught anyway!" Their father tried to object but suddenly the door had blown away and the force caused the family to fly to the ground. Kaoru had hugged his sister so close when he felt his feet leave the ground, he looked at her and she was crying but otherwise unharmed.

Kyoya Ohtori stepped into the manor with his men behind him, he stared at the ones on the floor, they hadn't noticed him yet but he had noticed them. It hurt him to the core to see Hikaru and Kaoru lying in the debris of their home, he noticed how they didn't look that much different since he graduated but what he did spot was Kaoru protecting a small girl who was weeping. He could hear her words.

"Ani-chan, what's happening?" He heard Kaoru whisper back saying it was ok and that he would protect her no matter what. The sight broke Kyoya's ice cold heart. Hikaru was the first to look up at Kyoya for the first time in four years but it was not a happy reunion.

"YOU!" He growled and at that Kaoru raised his head but he did not look angry like his brother, he looked more scared if anything. "What do you want with us?" Kyoya felt immensely sympathetic towards the twins, he had himself to blame for not stopping this sooner.

"Hitachiin heirs Hikaru and Kaoru," Spoke a member of the police, who had been fully informed on the meaning of trip here by Kyoya, stepped forward. The eyes of Kyoya's old friends turned to him instead. "As punishment for your rebellious attitude you shall both serve as slaves of the Ohtori family. If you should not accept this you and your family will be under government arrest." The twins shared a look of horror and Hikaru turned to look at his father, who had been hit by a large piece of debris but was otherwise still alive. Kaoru gaze his sister a light squeeze as she let out a soft sob, whispering her brother's name. "If you serve as slaves your father and sister will be given every possible manner of protection during the war. However, we cannot guarantee that you will see your father or sister after our protection is given."

Hikaru and Kaoru shared glances of worry and hopelessness. Kaoru clutched his sister tighter as though afraid she would be pulled away if he did not hold her tight enough. Hikaru went back to his father and pushed the debris off of him, he was unconscious.

"You'll protect them?" Asked Kaoru, looking up- not at Kyoya- but at the officer that had spoken. The officer nodded. "And you won't hurt them?"

"No harm shall come to your family. I assure you. Your father and sister shall remain at one of the safe houses set up in France; there they shall remain with a small number of members from our squad." He gestured to those that were stood behind him. Kaoru and Hikaru did not want to be away from the remaining members of their family but if it was the only way to protect them... It had to be done.

"Ani-chan," Whispered Ageha, Hikaru looked over and- with a limp in his step- walked to his siblings before dropping onto his knees beside them. "D-don't leave, please!" She was softly weeping and nuzzling her head against Kaoru's chest. Kaoru lowered his head to rest on hers and gave one very audible sob; Hikaru rapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and pulled him close.

"We- we're so sorry, Ageha, it's the only way to keep you and dad safe," Ageha gently pulled out of Kaoru's grip and wrapped her little arms around Hikaru, who pulled her further into the embrace and buried his hands in her light brown locks. "We love you, Imouto, we really do." She had looked into his eyes at that point.

"Hika, you're crying." She wiped the tears from his cheeks and he forced a smile at her. "I love you too, Ani-chan." Kaoru looked up at Kyoya, the tears on his cheek visibly clear. Kyoya looked into his eyes as though pleading him to understand but eventually he couldn't take the hopeless look his former friend was giving him. He looked away.

"We are very busy," Kyoya spoke for the first time since arriving at the manor. "You two," He snapped his fingers at two guards and when Kyoya pointed at the father and Ageha the two followers nodded and took them out of the room. Ageha was kicking and screaming against the officers.

"Kaoru, Hikaru. I want my brothers!" Eventually her screams became a dull roar until they faded entirely. Hikaru and Kaoru were slumped on the floor, amongst the debris, looking as though the ground from below their feet had fallen.

"Take them," Said Kyoya and quickly added. "They are too sit with me in the limo, no objections." The guards obeyed and two men lifted Kaoru- forcing his arms behind his back and pushing him forward to walk towards the limo, this action was done with Hikaru as well. "Back to where we came from if you please." The driver nodded and raised the window between himself and his master. Hikaru and Kaoru sat opposite him with their heads bowed; they did not want to face him after what he'd done. "Hikaru, Kaoru, do speak. We haven't seen each other in a while." Both men raised their heads and glared at the raven haired man.

"I can't say it's a pleasure." Spat Hikaru with disdain. "How could you do this to us, we thought we were your friends?"

"This is neither the time nor the place for that explanation. Once we return back to base I shall fully fill you in on any question that might come to mind. But I tell you I am doing this for your benefit." At this the brothers stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the man before them. None of them could really imagine what Kyoya had to say to them, but they guessed they owed it to him as he was keeping their father and little sister safe from harm during the war. Moment passed by in an uncomfortable and almost nauseating silence, neither of the twins dared speak first for fear of talking out of turn. Kyoya was eventually the one to break the silence.

"Have you been hurt?" The twins, quite shocked with what Kyoya had said, looked up immediately to see if they had heard him wrong. The truth was that Kaoru had banged his arm hard when he hit the ground after the secret police entered their home, even though when the guards seized him he didn't react, he was actually in light pain. He guessed he was bruised or something.

"I haven't," Said Hikaru in a small and quiet voice, he turned his head to his brother. "Kaoru?" Kaoru was silent, he didn't know how much damaged he'd caused his arm and he didn't know if he would have any other chance to check for damages if it bothered him more. "Basically him not answering means he has been hurt." Kyoya nodded and reached under his chair to grab a small box which had his family logo on the front of it, it was a first aid box.

"Where does it hurt, Kaoru?" Kaoru didn't say anything as he raised his right arm and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a small purple bruise. It wasn't anything major but it did hurt.

"It's nothing, really." Kaoru said as he watched Kyoya open the box and pull several things out. Hikaru patted his brother, lightly, on his knee as a sign of support and then turned to watch Kyoya's actions.

"Hold still." Kyoya scolded as he touched a sensitive spot on Kaoru's arm, causing said man to wince and pull away. "There, the swelling should go down after a while but keep that on. I know the ice is cold but it will help." Kaoru nodded, Kyoya had wrapped an ice pack against his arm and held it in place with the aid of some bandages.

"Thanks." Kaoru muttered. Suddenly the car gave a sudden halt which must have meant that they had returned to the base in which Kyoya has left previously. Kyoya climbed out of the car and the twins followed after, they took their surroundings in. Honestly, there wasn't much to see. The grass around them was dead and colourless, the smoke was thick in the air- almost robbing them of precious oxygen- Kyoya had walked ahead and the guards walked behind the brothers and walked them forwards. They could not understand where because there was no building in sight. Kyoya stopped and bent down, there was a door on the ground which was hidden between some bushes. He opened the doors and jumped in, the twins were forced to follow suit.

Eventually they ended up in a gray and recognisable place; it looked like a base that one would see in a spy movie of some sort. Kyoya was still walking and so the twins had to as well without objection. After a few turns in the corridors and passing a few desks with papers and computers, they reached a room in which Kyoya had stopped at.

"This is where you'll sleep, I'm sorry it's not very attractive." He waved a hand in front of the open room, inside there were bunk beds. Three bunk beds to be precise, there was a small door in the room that most likely led to a private bathroom. No windows were in the bed room at all. "You all are too leave us, I must discuss with them in private. Tell father the Hitachiin's are here." The guards nodded and pushed the twins forward and into the room, Kyoya followed and closed the door firmly behind him. "Now then, I told you I would answer your questions but first let me tell you why I have done what I have." The twins waited patiently. "My father was going to punish the families that had done him wrong; your family was one of them. I convinced my father that, rather than bringing harm to you, that you should work for our family as servants and in exchange we would offer protection for your family. If you disagreed you'd be under arrest. It was the best I could do to help you."

"Thank you," Said the twins, simultaneously, as they looked at Kyoya- who nodded.

"Are there any question you have?" Kyoya asked simply.

"Yes," Said Hikaru. "What is it we have to do and can we ever see our family again?" Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses higher upon his nose before responding.

"You will just obey our commands, those of which I do not know currently. Secondly, I don't know but I will certainly see what I can do."

"What about the other families, we heard it's all the other guys from the host club?" Asked Kaoru, nervously.

"Yes that is true; with them I will do the same as I have for you." Kaoru nodded and so did Hikaru, after a moment of silence Kyoya left the room and the twins chose their beds. Hikaru got the top bunk and Kaoru the bottom. They fell to sleep right away, meanwhile, Kyoya was researching the Morinozuka's and the Haninozuka's on his computer back at the manor.

AN: I will update this again when I get a review or two. Tell me what you think! :D


	3. The Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's

Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka were both front line fighters in the resistance, they were not afraid and they were prepared to fight as much as they could. Currently they were twenty two years old. Their brothers: Satoshi and Yasuchika were both nineteen years old and both had put behind their arguments and disagreements in order to help and support each other through the war.

Currently Takashi and Mitsukuni were inside the Haninozuka home with their younger brothers. They too had been ordered and sentenced to house arrest but they knew they would face punishment anyway so they were deciding how they would escape and continue to fight back. The four were sat in a sort of circle, sat on their knees.

"Alright," Hunny started as he looked straight ahead into his younger brother's eyes. "Takashi and I will take the half at the front. Chika and Satoshi, you two will take the back half. Any problems retreat to us. Got it?" The two younger ones gave him a deep bow and Takashi simply nodded his head. "All right then, let's go!"

The four got up and went to the front door, Takashi nodded at Hunny and together they smashed the front windows- alerting the guards at once. At that moment when a guard charged at the two older boys Satoshi and Chika rushed to the back to fight off the rest. The guards came in, swinging their weapons around and yelling out threats but the two men just lashed out with ferocious techniques.

"Takashi," Said Mitsukuni in a low and dangerous voice. "You know what to do!" Takashi nodded and picked up two guards and spun them around while Hunny jumped over the heads of the guards and took many down with his own skills in which he improvised. One guard grabbed Takashi from behind but acting on instinct, Takashi grabbed their arms and threw the man over his head and into the throng of other guards. Hunny jumped over more heads and landed beside Takashi. "Do you think Chika-chan and Satoshi-chan will be ok?"

"They'll be fine, don't worry." He replied as he threw a punch at a man who had attempted to seize his cousin in a surprise attack. Most of the men had fallen but more seemed to come from nowhere. Three men were rushing towards them at full speed but suddenly a pair of knives flew through the air and pinned the three too the wall. The older boys turned to see their younger siblings had joined them.

"Nice use of the shuriken, Yasuchika." Satoshi said cheerfully as he beamed at his cousin. Chika did not smile at his cousin but instead he walked over to examine his work.

"Let's get out of here," Said Takashi as he pointed at the- now broken- door. "Satoshi, come on." He grabbed his brother's shoulder and pushed him outside. Hunny did likewise with Chika; however, because of size Hunny pushed his brother's back rather than shoulders.

Takashi, Mitsukuni, Satoshi and Chika ran through the streets, ignoring the fact that they could hear people calling out for them to stop and go home. They had to reach the resistance and help them, however, before that could happen, they heard movement behind them and so they whirled around.

Guards from the Ohtori family had surrounded them and a limo pulled up, Kyoya stepped out and looked at them all before nodding to Seizaburo, who stepped forward and approached the Haninozuka's and the Morinozuka's.

"Haninozuka and Morinozuka heirs Takashi, Mitsukuni, Satoshi and Yasuchika. As punishment for your rebellious attitude you shall all serve as slaves of the Ohtori family. If you should not accept this you and your family will be under government arrest." The two families exchanged glances with each other but none of them lost their will to fight and defend. No-one responded but rather all caught Kyoya's eye, said man stepped forward towards the two families.

"Hunny, Mori…" Said Kyoya as he looked his friends in the eyes. Takashi merely stared at him with a mask of indifference while Hunny kept his angered expression on a man who had once been his friend. Satoshi and Yasuchika were nervously watching the guards who seemed to move closer. The parents of both families had been taken into custody days before the agreement between Kyoya and his father had been confirmed. Kyoya looked very sincere as he approached his friends, he looked as though he was carefully battling on which words he could use which would not anger Takashi, Mitsukuni or their siblings. "Come back with us, it'll be better for everyone."

"It'll be better for you, you mean." Said Hunny flatly but still viciously, he looked up at Kyoya through his bangs and let his demon side take over his anger. "Our relatives are locked away and now you want us to come and be your servants, do you honestly think our pride has stooped so low?" It was very unlike Hunny to be this cruel and angry but circumstances had changed. As far as he was concerned, Kyoya and his family had betrayed those who they considered friends. Too treat them now as servants is purely a strong sign of enormous disrespect.

Kyoya looked at Hunny as though seeing him for the first time, regret and bitter self-hatred filled his being as he remembered the fun loving but loyal friend he always had in Hunny. He dared a glance at Takashi but he was not reassured by the impassive face which stared back at him. The younger siblings- Yasuchika and Satoshi- were glaring daggers also at Kyoya, deep down he knew he deserved it but he tried his hardest not to show this.

"If you don't come then you will all be arrested. Come with us and we'll make sure that doesn't happen." Kyoya tried again, making quite sure that it didn't sound as though he was begging them. His voice stayed calm the way it always had, even back at Ouran.

"It'll be just the same!" Burst Yasuchika as he shouldered past Satoshi and stood beside Hunny, his eyes alight with the fire of hatred. "Being your servants and being arrested will just be the same, no freedom and lowering to our family's dignity and respect. We won't go down without a fight!" Satoshi came up from behind and nudged Chika back a little and whispered.

"Don't over do it, Chika, we still need to think of a way out." Unlike how things used to run, Chika refused to argue with his cousin in such a time as this. Kyoya walked a little closer and ordered his police to stand back for a few moments so he could privately address his friends.

"Listen to me, I can't control what my father is doing but I can keep you somewhere safe and make sure you are treated with as much respect as I can get my family to provide. However, the only way I can do this is if you agree to come with us, calling you servants is all that appealed to my father." He looked at each of their faces and saw that Hunny's face started to lose its sharp edge. He was clearly trusting Kyoya just like he used to.

"Everyone else. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Tama-chan and Haru-chan. What about them?" Kyoya breathed in a deep breath.

"We haven't gone to see Tamaki just yet and the twins have organised for Haruhi to go to England while this whole mess is happening. Father didn't see her as a threat so he let the Fujioka's go."

"What about Hikaru and Kaoru?" Asked Takashi, speaking for the first time since Kyoya had seen him in years.

"They're already at our headquarters. Their sister and father are in safe custody away from this madness." Everyone from the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family sighed, they had all heard about what had happened to the mother of the Hitachiin family and that only made them more sympathetic for the twins, who constantly had to look after their young sister without telling her what happened to their mother.

"We can't go, we're in charge of the resistance," Said Chika, sounding depressed, since he and Satoshi had first joined their first year at Ouran high the twins had been surprisingly very kind to them. They couldn't let them stay there all alone when they had been the ones to lose the most in this war- as far as they knew.

"But Hika-chan and Kao-chan are our friends. We can't let them go through this alone," Said Hunny quietly. Kyoya was very sympathetic and angry with himself for making his friends feel like this and putting them through this. Satoshi looked up at Kyoya.

"Do you promise that you'll keep our family safe and you will not hurt or lock them away?" Kyoya looked at him; Satoshi was about a foot shorter than him now. Kyoya nodded his head without uttering a single word.

"Kyoya," Said Takashi in a deadpan tone, Kyoya averted his eyes to him, not sure what to expect. "What do you intend to do, are you going to put an end to this war?" Kyoya stared at him for a few minutes before quietly supplying his answer.

"Yes, but I cannot make it so obvious as to take over the resistance but I will do all I can. I hate seeing all this happen just as much as you do." Takashi nodded his approval and gently patted Kyoya's shoulder. At the contact members of the secret police rushed forward, expecting an attack but Kyoya stopped them by holding up his hand.

"We'll do what you ask," Said Hunny quietly so as not to be overheard. "But if we do, try not to get any more members of the resistance under your command, they are our only chance. Do you understand, Kyo-chan?"

"I understand. Do we have a deal, will you come?"

"We will!" Satoshi, Chika, Hunny and Takashi all responded at the same time, they stood in a line and followed Kyoya back to the limbo.

"Like with the Hitachiin's, they ride with me." He told the police and sat down in the back of the limbo, watching as his friends climbed in. Chika and Takashi sat side by side and Hunny and Satoshi sat beside Kyoya.

"Tell us about the twins," Said Takashi suddenly after a moments silence. Everyone looked at him, confused about the random demand. "How are they since you found them, are they in good health?" Kyoya didn't respond for a while but eventually he did.

"Yes. They are both very well but I believe recent events have damaged their spirits. You will all be staying with them in the bedroom provided." Everyone nodded. Hunny seemed to be wiping a tear from his eye. "Hunny… I'm very disappointed with how things have ended up, I didn't mean all of this to happen."

"I know you didn't, Kyoya, I just feel so bad for Hika-chan and Kao-chan." At this the small area was plunged into an awkward silence filled with silent agreements. Kyoya lowered his head slightly when he suddenly felt a hand touch the top of his head, he glanced over the brim of his glasses and saw it was Takashi, who had leaned forward.

"Don't blame yourself, you did all you could." This was true, Kyoya had tried so much to help his friends but he hadn't been informed of the Hitachiin's mother's illness so he could not have offered any help. When he found out it was far too late. Kyoya digested the words Takashi had said and tried to accept them but somehow he just couldn't.

Eventually they had all arrived inside the Ohtori's secret base and the secret police took it upon themselves to help Kyoya escort his friends towards the bedroom of which they would be staying with the twins. Kyoya turned towards the guards and addressed them.

"I would like to talk to them privately, tell father that the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's are here." The guards nodded and left immediately, however, one remained behind. Kyoya raises his eyebrows at him. "Is there a problem?"

"Master, Kyoya, the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's are very dangerous people, I do not think it best if you escorted them without-" Kyoya held up a hand to silence him and cut him off.

"I am sure you are well aware that I have the up most respect for these families and trust them completely enough to escort them like this. Do you think it wise to disagree with me on this?" The guard looked rather nervous, he spoke stiffly.

"Not at all, sir." He then nodded and followed the other guards away. Kyoya turned to lead the rest of the way to the room and muttered the occasional. "Troublesome" or "Disrespectful". Kyoya opened a gray door that revealed an empty room with three bunk beds.

"Where are Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Asked Hunny as he walked into the room and observed the covers on one bunk bed were untidy so the twins had definitely been there. Kyoya frowned and walked into the room, his friends following behind him.

"They should be here; perhaps one of my brothers has ordered them to do something." Kyoya wondered out loud, he noticed there was a suitcase filled with the twin's clothes- which had been brought from their home. As Kyoya said this everyone heard two groans and people talking echoing through the corridor, followed by Akito's voice.

"Come now, it isn't that heavy, you call yourselves men?" His voice was cruel and cold, Kyoya pushed past his friends and into the corridor, the other four followed after him. The twins were struggling down the corridor with a single bed- which would have been easy to carry had Akito not been sitting on it to pester and mock them the further they walked. "Ah, little brother," Akito said as he saw Kyoya's surprised and slightly angry face. Akito climbed off the bed and kicked the back of Hikaru's knee- as he was in front- and said twin lurched forward and fell onto his left knee.

"Hikaru!" Burst Kaoru as he let go of his end of the bed and knelt by his twin, helping him stand. Kyoya stalked up to meet his brother halfway.

"Akito, with all due respect, what is going on here?" Akito smiled a wicked smile.

"As you can see I am merely requesting our servants to transport a single bed to the servant's quarters for when you eventually bring that Suoh boy here. Speaking of which," He turned back to the twins "I didn't tell you to stop, now keep moving!" The twins sighed and picked up the bed, walking forward past the brothers. Takashi walked up to them and before anyone had the chance to object he picked up the single bed and led the way back into the bedroom and laid it in the corner. The twins walked back outside to meet Akito without a word to the others. "Good, that's our little servants." He sneered and sent the twins back to their room.

"I don't appreciate you bullying them simply because they work for us!" Kyoya fumed at his brother. "They have had to sacrifice themselves by coming here just to make sure their father and sister are safe!"

"Is this pity I see, Kyoya?" Akito wondered out loud. "Pity does not make you a leader, it makes you a fool." With that Kyoya stalked away from his brother and walked into the bedroom and closed the door. The twins were both sat down on Kaoru's bottom bunk. Hunny sat next to them, Chika and Satoshi sat- crossed legged- on the ground and Takashi knelt by Hikaru's side.

"I apologize," Said Kyoya as he walked up to them. Hikaru and Kaoru looked up and shrugged their shoulders as if it was already forgotten.

"It's good to see you both again," Said Hunny as he patted Kaoru's arm. "Just a shame we're meeting like this." Everyone nodded their agreement and Hikaru looked at Takashi.

"Thank you for helping with the bed, Mori-Senpai." Takashi nodded his head and patted Hikaru's knee in a friendly way.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Chika from his place on the floor. Both twins shook their heads. "Just tired?" This time they both nodded.

"You should all get some sleep; it has been a very long day. Again I apologize." Hikaru climbed up to his top bunk in silence and Kaoru rested under the covers on his own bed. Takashi took the bottom bunk nearby and Hunny took the top. Chika also got the top bunk while Satoshi settled for the bottom. The door closed as Kyoya left and the room was plunged into an eerie darkness.

Kyoya sighed and leaned against the door for a few moments before straightening himself up and making his way to his manor. Once there he pulled out his laptop and searched the name of a person he had not seen in a while. A family he absolutely did not want to split up, not after all the trouble it took to get them together. He searched for Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki had done very well over the years, his mother was on happily leaving at home with Tamaki and his father, the grandmother also was welcomed to live at the main Suoh mansion and had been able to converse with Tamaki's mother. Kyoya felt the guilt already bashing in his heart as he closed the laptop, knowing full well that tomorrow he would have to break up the Suoh family once again.


	4. Sparing the king's time!

Kyoya had become exhausted trying to collect all his friends together and bring them to safety. Originally today would have been the day that he went to find Tamaki; however, Kyoya felt it best to give him more time with his family. That and the fact that he was too tired and did not trust anyone else to go and retrieve him.

Kyoya had fallen asleep at the laptop in his bedroom, the computer was still on and it made a small beeping noise that alerted Kyoya. Weakly and without enthusiasm he pushed his glasses back up on his nose and opened his tired eyes to look at the screen. The laptop was losing battery power; he plugged it into the plug socket and observed the screen. He'd been looking at the amount of army members which had been harmed after the run in with the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's. He sighed and closed his laptop.

There was a knock at the door and Kyoya grunted in reply. He bolted straight to his feet when his father walked in with a nervous looking man, writing notes beside him. "Father," Said Kyoya simply before nodding at him to show respect. His father did not nod back.

"Akito tells me that the Hitachiin's, Haninozuka's and the Morinozuka's are here." He said calmly as though it was merely something discussed over a meal.

"Yes, sir." He replied.

"What about the Suoh's? Second the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's, the Suoh's are our biggest concern." His voice was rising with growing irritation and Kyoya could tell this but kept his expression impassive.

"I will be retrieving Suoh-kun tomorrow." Kyoya replied; trying to show his father he was taking this seriously. "His parents and grandmother will be contained. Tamaki Suoh will work for us."

"Very well, you are aware that we need them here the sooner the better. If you are too out of sorts to handle that boy today then perhaps I should send Yuuichi to pick him up instead." It sounded more like a statement than a question. Kyoya did not want his older brother to go after Tamaki.

"No!" Kyoya said suddenly, his father raised his eyebrows and the feeble writer beside him looked scared that his boss's child had defied him. Especially the third son. "I mean… Suoh will only trust me. I can get him to do what I want." Yoshio seemed to think this thought over and Kyoya watched him, hoping his excuse was enough for his father to accept.

"You have four hours. By then I want Suoh at the servants' quarters. Understood?" He knew he'd never win when his father was this determined and he also knew that this was the most time he could possibly buy for his friend.

"Yes, father." Yoshio was not concerned for his son's exhaustion; he turned back towards the door and clicked his fingers. The writer who was by Yoshio's side nodded quickly and bowed to Kyoya.

"Good day, Ohtori-san!" Kyoya paid him no mind, he was already too busy trying to calm himself down from the over whelming anger he had for his father. What was he supposed to do now? He owed a lot to Tamaki. He remembered he had once yelled at Tamaki's father for messing with his son's family so much. What a hypocrite Kyoya was. He was doing the exact same thing that he had yelled at Yuzuru for.

The others.

What would he tell them? He had already told them that he'd buy Tamaki some time and try and think up a safer option for him. They were all counting on him to keep Tamaki happy and safe. Kyoya pulled on a jacket and walked out of the house and to the underground; he followed the long and dark tunnel, pulling the jacket tighter around himself as the temperature dropped.

He nodded at the members of the security team as he passed by and they nodded back, their faces painted with a scowl. Kyoya walked to the room the servants stayed in and tapped lightly on the door. There was whispering beyond the door and then silence, followed by Takashi's voice.

"Yes?"

"It's me." Kyoya said back. Talking again. Then the door opened and Takashi's form came into view, he stepped to the side and closed the door behind Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru were in the process of changing shirts with those that were brought from their home; Hunny was sitting on the floor, cross legged, talking with his younger brother. Satoshi sat on the top of one of the many bunk beds. "I have bad news." Everyone's ears perked up immediately. "My father wants me to go and get Tamaki today."

"What? No, you can't!" Kaoru burst out suddenly. Every eye turned to him and Takashi walked to the twins sides. "Senpai, please tell us you're not really-" Takashi laid a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, said Hitachiin looked up at him and his angered expression faltered.

"Let him explain." Kaoru nodded and turned to look back at Kyoya.

"I had hoped to buy more time for him and arrange for them to stay at Anne-Sophie's home in France but it seems that is not going to be possible. Him staying here is the best I can do." The room was held in a strong silence that seemed to pound against his ears more than he could bear.

"Milord's... been through so much." Hikaru said quietly to himself.

"I hope Tama-chan will be ok." Hunny added, dropping his head and jumping onto a spare space beside Kaoru.

"Of course I'll make sure that our king won't be harmed," At the mention of the old nick name "king" everyone gave the smallest smiles. Memories of the good old days when the club sat together and was laughing and talking blissfully between themselves. How they missed the old days. "I promise this." Kyoya looked at them all and without another word he turned and left the room before he made more promises he wasn't sure if he could keep.

Kyoya walked out of the base and out to his limo, he didn't stop walking as he informed the others on where he wanted to go. Obediently and silently like dogs with no bark, the men agreed and started to surround the limo as they marched through the desolate streets, the distant cries of war nothing but a dull raw masked behind fallen debris and clouds of dust.

Within the limo thoughts seemed to choke Kyoya blindly as his better judgement took a backseat to the worry and overwhelming guilt he had with everything what had happened, not just to Japan but to his friends and those he trusted and that trusted him. He rested his head against the back seat, he lowered his eyes and thought back to the last conversation he ever had with Tamaki.

"_Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed, running up to his friend the day of his graduation. "Are you coming to the same university as Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai? I am!"_

_Regrettably Kyoya knew deep down that he would not attend that university, those in his family were trained at the elite schools based purely on the medical industry. _

"_I'm not, Tamaki, I'm not attending that university. I'm sorry, my family will always train and study at the most elite of all the medical universities." _

He had no idea that once he had wished Tamaki goodbye and good luck that his father and brothers were secretly planning something as sinister and cruel as shoving Japan into full scale war. Kyoya knew that he either took part in the war or he would get arrested. Imagine getting arrested by your own father and brothers. He had prayed for so long that other countries would be able to help but it appeared that no other country was interested because no other country was affected in the slightest so it was deemed unimportant.

The limo slowed to a stop after what felt like forever. Slowly Kyoya climbed out of the limo and approached the large mansion he had visited many times before in the past. The doors were blasted open within a matter of seconds and Kyoya felt numb as he approached the inside of the mansion. A lump formed in his throat as he looked down at his old best friend. The blonde hair was dull compared to the rubble that surrounded Tamaki Suoh as he lay helplessly beneath a door support which had undoubtedly crashed down on top of him.

_**A/N: The next chapter will show Tamaki's life in the mansion as he awaits his punishment, it also follows his thoughts and feelings once his old best friend Kyoya comes to drag him off to be a servant and, once again, have the Suoh family broken up. **_


	5. We meet again

**A/N: I'd quickly like to point out if I use any of the follow words such as: mum or mummy  
>it is because I'm from England so I naturally write like that, so when you come across those words please be aware of that, thank you! <strong>

Tamaki walked down the main stairs in the main Suoh mansion. It'd been four years since he had last seen Kyoya; secretly he was one of the few people that still trusted him without speaking to him since the war had begun. Despite the fact that Kyoya could definitely benefit from this war by gaining power, Tamaki knew that this is something he would never want. He was still his friend, he knew that much.

Tamaki was so proud and thankful of his friends when his family was finally reunited. His father had taken control of the business and – at the request of his son- had allowed Tamaki's grandmother to have a partnership to manage the company. Anne-Sophie and Tamaki had literally made up for lost time and surprisingly everyone finally seemed to get along. Anne-Sophie and Tamaki's grandmother often enjoyed listening to Tamaki play music on the piano.

As if on cue a young and beautiful looking woman with long vivacious walked to the bottom of the stairs to greet her son with a comforting smile that he had certainly become used to over the years with her. Forgetting the situation at hand he smiled and approached her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mother," He said lightly.

"Tamaki, would you please play us another song?" Her voice was calm and gentle, he felt so safe and protected around her.

"Where's dad?"

"We're all waiting for you in the music room." There was always a special downstairs music room which Tamaki was thrilled about. He would waste away hours simply playing delicate yet powerful tunes and medley's. He nodded his head and walked into the room, it took only a few seconds before his father's face stuck out more than the rest. A scowl. One of worry and fear. The war was brought back up in his memory.

What would the punishment be for rebelling against the Ohtori group? The Ohtori family then made him think of Kyoya. His best friend, the sense of betrayal stung so much that, as the days went by, Tamaki's hope that his friend hadn't forgotten about him left him feeling very defenceless. He was silent, not saying a word or even moving, his head facing the ground and his blonde bangs hiding his eyes.

There was a gentle hand on his shoulder and he did not even need to look up to know who it was. The years of separation from his mother had almost made him forget she was even around him. But there was no mistaking that kind and delicate touch. He remembered back to when she was ill, he always played the piano. Tamaki approached the piano, slowly, and slipped onto the seat. He crackled his knuckles before he played a soothing medley that was so soft and fragile it was possible to think that the tune was merely his own imagination. It was not a tune that existed, never the same notes were played before and yet… the mansion was filled with the intensity of music that danced around the air.

With his eyes closed as he focussed on the music, Tamaki missed his mother's genuine smile. The world was forgotten now; there was no fear, only tranquillity.

Or so it would seem.

Suddenly a sharp note sounded from the piano, wrecking and strangling the precious notes until they were long forgotten. Tamaki had allowed the reality and fear of the war to hit him and with that the balance had been disturbed by demons of his mind. He jumped back and off his seat in fright, everyone looked alarmed at the sudden change in mood. The mansion was plunged into silence as he approached his family.

"I-I'm sorry." He said and bowed his head to them.

"It's all right, son." Said his father, his voice tight and low. He beckoned Tamaki to sit between himself and his wife, and he did so. "Damn that Ohtori family!" Beside him Tamaki's grandmother nodded but she was obviously suffering from sleep deprivation.

"I had hoped Kyoya would try and put a stop to this." Tamaki said timidly.

"Kyoya-kun is a good kid, I am sure he will come through." Said Anne-Sophie evenly. Anne-Sophie had met Kyoya back when he was in his last few months of his second year at Ouran. There had been a trip that Tamaki did not dare go on out of fear of seeing his mother to gravely ill, like his grandmother told him she was. Kyoya was polite and gracious to her as she fed him and brought him in when he was exhausted. They had spoken of the young boy who lived in Japan to help keep his mother healthy. She liked Kyoya and had faith in him as a person. Tamaki looked at her and nodded; faintly he heard the roar of an engine and made his way to the main doors of the mansion, his parents following hurriedly behind. His grandmother walked slowly after them.

As they ran through, the doors were suddenly blasted away along with a large chunk of the wall. The impact picked Tamaki up and threw him to the ground, he coughed hard as the debris surrounded and landed on him.

"Mother, father, grandmother!" He tried to yell out as hard as he could but the dust that quickly filled his lungs made it increasingly difficult. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He turned to look up but as he did a support frame came crashing down. His eyes widened as he turned his body so he was facing down, arching his back in hopes that no bones would be shattered. The board made contact with Tamaki but thankfully it hadn't hurt as much as he thought. Perhaps injuries he'd faced in the war – though they weren't major – had made him numb to most attacks on his body? Groaning he found that his body ached too much from exhaustion. He knew the Ohtori group where here to arrest them so he knew not to fight back, so he lay there. Not saying a word. There was silence, but still he did not look up.

"Tamaki…" Said a quiet yet recognisable voice. He hadn't heard it in a long while. Before he knew it, Kyoya was beside him, pulling away the frame that crashed down on him. Dazed and confused, Tamaki looked up at him through half open eyes. Kyoya looked concerned and panicked, sweat on his forehead and bags under his eyes showed Tamaki all the effort he was making to protect his friend. For the first time since the war, Tamaki Suoh gave a real smile.

"I knew you'd come." He whispered and continued to smile tiredly.

"Such tragically dramatic things you say." Kyoya joked back a little without smiling, his smile would never surface – not when he was this worried. Tamaki chuckled a little and Kyoya helped him sit up. "I am sorry, Tamaki, have you been hurt?" He shook his head.

"Nothing that's serious," He looked around. "Wait, where're my family?"

"Men!" Kyoya said, snapping his fingers. "Retrieve the Suoh group." They nodded and went to find the others and dig them out from the debris while one mad began the announcement he had spoken to the others. Tamaki turned his head and looked at him.

"Suoh heir Tamaki Suoh. As punishment for your rebellious attitude you shall all serve as slaves of the Ohtori family. If you should not accept this you and your family will be under government arrest." Kyoya had wanted nothing more than to make the rule that man had said go away but he knew he couldn't. He looked at Tamaki, whose eyes had gone wide before – subtly- filling up with tears.

"But… I've finally got all my family together again…" He said quietly, staring at the man who had given the order.

"If you come with us as a slave then your family will stay together at a safe house in France along with a short supply of our men." Said the man as he gestured behind him. Tamaki looked over to see his parents clutching to each other tightly and his grandmother patting Anne-Sophie's back. He looked down and allowed the bangs to shield his emotion from view.

"All right." He said flatly. He refused to look up and watch as his family were dragged out of sight.

"Be safe, Tamaki!" Anne-Sophie called out, Tamaki raised his head but they were already gone from his sight. He knew he would probably never see them again if the war commenced. Kyoya lifted him to his feet and walked him to the limo, glaring at any other guard who tried to prevent him doing so.

Once both men were safely in the car they sat across from each other. The guilt and bitter self-hatred cut into him like a knife. Kyoya looked at Tamaki, who was staring out the window.

"Tamaki… It's been a long time, I assure you, I never intended this to happen." Tamaki slowly nodded his head.

"I know, Kyoya, and I get it. This is the only way to protect us and our families, right?" Stunned that he had figured his cause out so suddenly had rendered him speechless. He simply nodded and Tamaki smiled a little. "I knew it. Where're the others?" Kyoya explained how the other host club members were and informed him on the favour the twins had done for Tamaki, said Suoh sat and for once listened patiently.

"The twins did the right thing, I'm proud of them." Again, all Kyoya could do was nod. "What happens next?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked, looking at him curiously.

"I'm the last one you needed to get, right? So what happens now you have us all?" Kyoya could not believe he didn't think this out as much as he should have. True his friends would be safe but what had he intended to happen? No way can he just tell them that they're servants for the rest of their lives. He needed to do something, starting up the rebellion from where Hunny and Takashi had left off would be good but he'd be locked away. And most likely the clubs families would be killed.

"I-I don't know yet…" An eerie silence flooded throughout the limo, time went by slowly as they approached the servant's quarters and stood outside the door, alone. "The others are in here." Kyoya knocked on the door and told them who it was, without a word they entered the room.

Time seemed to stop. All eyes were on the two of them. No-one dared speak. The whole group was finally together again. If only they met under different circumstances they could celebrate.

"Milord…" Said Hikaru quietly. Tamaki allowed a small smile.

"Why the sad faces? Our families are safe and we're together, remember, we're family too." Many of the others gave small smiles, aside from the twins who looked at each other and turned their backs on everyone else as they sat on the bottom bunk. Kyoya knew it was because they had a little sister to think of and a recently deceased mother they never had the chance to grieve for. Not while their sister was around anyway. Tamaki noticed and left Kyoya to talk with the others. Tamaki sat down and shuffled his way in front of them, looking at the pair who was facing the wall. "I heard about your sister and mother. I'm so sorry for the both of you."

"Boss," Kaoru said, lifting his head, tears in his eyes. "We're sorry but we can't feel happy after something like that. We never got to grieve our mother and we still think about Ageha." Hikaru put an arm around Kaoru's shoulders.

"Kaoru," Said Tamaki gently. "I know it's hard, and that no-one can really understand but you. However, we have each other and we can help anyway possible. And Ageha is safe now; you guys protected her by sacrificing yourselves. You've turned out to be great men." Identical heads lifted. "And you protected Haruhi, I'm so proud of you."

"We've missed your idiotic smile and unusually accurate wisdom, Tono." Said Hikaru lightly.

"How many times have I told you?" Said Tamaki, an amused look plastered all over his face, the twins raised an eyebrow, knowing a joke was about to come. "Call me king!"

**A/N: Coming up: Kyoya decides to take action and holds a private meeting with the others to discuss a way out of the war. Yuuichi becomes suspicious of his brother and Kyoya begins making connections and giving word to rebuild the resistance.**


	6. Does Trust exist?

**A/N: Now many have been asking if Haruhi will ever be in this story. In all honesty I had hoped to keep this secret and surprise everyone once her chapter came, however, there are so many demands asking about her. **

**Yes, Haruhi will be coming into the story and her part in it is very significant, I will not reveal when she comes into the story or what her importance is but I will tell you she will be in the story. **

Kyoya paced his room quietly, his phone tucked into his left jean pocket as he anxiously awaited a phone call. Ever since he had found Tamaki he had begun to realize the reality of the task he was taking on. First he had to confirm with the resistance that the war was going to continue and he would require their help in doing so. However, many had witnessed the arrest of the Haninozuka's and the Morinozuka's. Therefore, Kyoya had gained very little trust from them.

A beep sounded and he quickly grabbed his phone and answered it. Listening carefully to the rough voice at the other end of the line.

"Ohtori-kun," The voice snarled, his tone unforgiving and cruel. "You requested to rebuild the rebellion under your orders. Just what makes you think we'd listen to you?" Kyoya took a deep breath and lowered his voice.

"I am carrying this order under the will of Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi." There was silence at the other end of the line. Those agonizing seconds of silence seemed to steal Kyoya's breath and latch onto it. As the moment sat still, quiet voices whispered out of the phone. As though some barrier had broken, Kyoya became aware of his own breathing and the shuffling of movement at the other end of the line.

"Fine. But we meet at the Haninozuka household. Make sure you're alone." A click broke the connection and silence was once again restored.

Hopefully the Haninozuka mansion would not be surrounded by officials from his family, not only would it break the trust between the fighters and him but it would also alert his brothers. When he had called the resistance before a woman had answered the phone, she sounded very young, possibly only a middle school student. She had spoken of the Ohtori family with a sharp tongue and he found himself agreeing with her. If he hadn't spoken to her, he never would have been able to get a call back to confirm a place.

Now he knew what he had to do, he had just enough time to stop at the servants' quarters and inform the others of his movements. He pulled on a black jacket and shoved his phone into his jeans pocket. He reached out and pulled his door open, however, before he could leave he saw his older brother Yuuichi stood there – a fist frozen in the air as though he planned to knock on Kyoya's door before he himself had opened it.

"Yuuichi..." Kyoya said, looking at him. His brother's eyes were hidden behind his glasses as he gazed down at him. For what felt like a decade silence had flooded the room. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"What're you doing, Kyoya?" He asked almost the exact second that Kyoya had finished speaking. Kyoya blinked in surprise but remained silent. Yuuichi stepped around him and into his room. As usual it was neat and clean, aside from his desk which was cluttered with papers. He picked a piece of paper up and examined it. It was nothing more than the statistics of which guards were injured while facing the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's. His lips creased into a fine line. "Your little friends certainly caused a lot of trouble. I hope you remember that we will not go easy on them. One wrong move and we contact the guards protecting their families." Kyoya's eyes widened as he turned his body to face his brothers back.

"That was never part of the deal!" He exclaimed, angrily. "Nothing is to happen to their families!"

"It will if they are not kept firmly in line. They cannot look to you as a friend any longer. They are prisoners of this family. This is a punishment not a luxury." Kyoya clenched his fists tightly.

"The twins' have a little sister they have been separated from, moments after the death of their mother and Tamaki was separated from his mother who has recently gotten better from her illness!" This news did not seem to sway Yuuichi at all.

"That is no concern of mine."

"If it was no concern then why did our family develop the new drug that cured Anne-Sophie and removed the director from her position so that Yuzuru could take her place?" He challenged. For the longest ever moment there was silence as his brother began to ponder his answer.

"It is simple. They then owed us. Besides," He turned to face Kyoya now. "Without us they were nothing, if we were involved it was easy for us to ruin them from the inside out." Kyoya's eyes went hard. He had hated Tamaki's father for his sneaky actions, however Kyoya had assumed his family were doing some good by coming up with the new drug but now he knew the truth. Could it be that even back then when Kyoya thought they were helping, they were really preparing their takeover of Japan? He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and walked past Yuuichi.

"Pardon me, but I have to go." Kyoya could feel his brother's suspicious glare burn holes in his back, but he did not turn. He knew Yuuichi would not trust him and wind up searching his room for anything incriminating but Kyoya was careful. His history, records and files had all been deleted and permanently removed from his laptop. He cursed inwardly. Now he would never have the time to meet the others before the meet with the resistance. They were going to have to trust him.

Hours later Kyoya stood outside of the Haninozuka mansion, tapping his foot anxiously on the floor. He knew what the resistance members usually looked like. Their clothes were torn and big for their usually thin frames. He pulled his jacket closer around him as the bitter winter air bit into him. Suddenly a large hand landed heavily on Kyoya's shoulder from behind, to his pride he was glad that he hadn't jumped in surprise – it'd do no good to show weakness. He did not turn.

"Ohtori?" A gruff voice asked from behind. He was the man Kyoya had spoken to on the phone. Kyoya nodded once in silence. The hand lifted from his shoulder and that was when Kyoya turned, taking in the man's profile.

He was an old man perhaps in his late thirties or early forties. He had a short grey beard with ash from cigarettes mixed within the hair. He did not have a kind face, his pale blue eyes cut into Kyoya as though attempting to read his thoughts. The bald patch upon the top of his head was gleaming with sweat. As for his attire, it was nothing unusual, simply dark brown and black clothing of which seemed to be part of an outfit which had been prepared and put on in the dark. He did not smell very much, which surprised Kyoya. This man seemed homeless but the truth was the clothes were there to make them blend in and the only stench was the thick scent of smoke. The man eyed Kyoya up and down for a short moment before grunting and walking around the outside of the mansion. Kyoya followed.

"What happened to Haninozuka-sama and Morinozuka-sama?" The man sneered. The hatred was clear in his voice and he was making no effort it trying to hide his disdain for Kyoya's family.

"They are safe, they are residing somewhere which I cannot tell you. Not yet, of course." The man snarled at him and muttered profanities that Kyoya chose to ignore. He had tried calling the twins, Takashi and Mitsukuni but none of them had answered their phones, he knew he'd slipped them phones only they could communicate with so this worried him greatly. He tried one last time, this time calling Tamaki. He waited in silence as the phone rang dimly before being answered by a cheery voice.

"MAMA!" Tamaki hollered foolishly into the phone. Kyoya almost dropped the phone in surprise but thankfully all that happened was him getting a ludicrous look from the man. Kyoya waved his hands to dismiss the question and put his phone back to his ear.

"Tamaki, I don't have long. Listen to me. I couldn't get to you today because Yuuichi is getting a bit suspicious. Hopefully nothing I cannot control. But I am going to the resistance, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement." Tamaki was quiet the entire time, and then his voice became low and serious.

"Be careful, Kyoya." Kyoya assured him that everything would be fine.

"I will. Is there any reason the others did not answer my calls?"

"They're working." Tamaki said flatly. "Kaoru and Hunny-Senpai are with your father. Mori-Senpai and Hikaru are with Akito." Kyoya swallowed and nodded.

"OK. Let me know if something happens." Kyoya hung up and pocketed his phone, lowering his head. What would his father want? Had Yuuichi found some clue that Kyoya had carelessly not noticed? Surely not.

"You don't look happy. What's wrong? Lost one of your servants or something? Nah, it's not like you'd give a damn." Kyoya's fists clenched. Though to others it was apparent that he deserved this kind of verbal abuse which they called truth, he did not deserve any of it. Being born into a family like his has great risks, the young men of the family were forever labelled by what their parents did. "Say something, kid." The man pressed as they walked into a field filled with dying grass and enormous weeds.

"If I did not care, this is the last thing I'd be doing. I want this to stop." The pain and emotion in his voice had been made clear. Though Kyoya had not seen it, the man's expression had softened into sympathy. Though, sympathy now seemed irrelevant. He turned away and kept his demeanour solid. Much like the secret entrance for the Ohtori group, the resistance also had a hole in the ground that only they could find.

He was led into a large room with many people, all their attire and profiles very similar to the man that had brought Kyoya here. One girl stepped over. She was thin and had on bagging brown trousers with a small black tank top that went to a little way over her belly button. A jacket was draped over her muscled shoulders. Her long blonde hair was resting on her back in a long braid. Her bright green eyes were almost lifeless in the glow of the torches that hung from the walls.

"He's in a tie." She observed and Kyoya looked down at his midnight blue tie and then back at her. "I recognise him, he's an Ohtori!" She screeched, her once lifeless eyes now blazing in rage and many other emotions Kyoya could not name. Everyone had begun to panic as they charged at him. The woman wrapped her bony had around his throat, her nails digging into to his skin. He winced and tried to throw her off but she would not budge. The man from before was gone and now Kyoya was left with almost fifty people that wanted his blood to decorate their floor.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Roared the man from before. "RELEASE THAT KID!" The woman protested but let him go, Kyoya coughed once and rubbed his neck, frowning at the woman as she turned her head away. "Show some respect in our leader's presence." Everyone now ignored Kyoya completely as they turned back to face the man. He opened a curtain and their leader stepped out.

She was a young woman around twenty. Her hair was dark brown, though almost black and it reached her shoulders. She seemed to be in good shape, her brown eyes were sharp and fierce. She had long baggy trousers like the other woman but her top half was different. She wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows; a black sash was across her front, holding many things: Water, knives and a phone. Her face was a mess with mud and ash – most likely from explosions. She approached him and Kyoya's eyes went wide, he stayed still. She glared into his eyes.

"I wondered when you might have shown up. This better be good." Her voice was as hard as steel. Cruel and unforgiving. He just stared at her, her glare did not falter. Not even with the words he spoke. A deathly silence flooded the room as everyone stared.

"... Haruhi Fujioka..."

**Coming up: Haruhi Fujioka is reluctant in telling Kyoya about how she got back to Japan. It's apparent that she is not fully convinced on whether or not to trust Kyoya; however her mind is changed when her friends' conditions are revealed to her.**


End file.
